Grouptale (FandomTrash edition)
by MultipleFandomTrash
Summary: Yet another Grouptale story...rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Yupyupyup I'm doing this. Grouptale is one of my favorite Aus, and I love reading GT stories. If you haven't, i suggest checking out Jinx and ponystoriesandother's Grouptale versions. Here we go. Also, to those who followed me for Undertale OC reviews, I will be discontinuing that. Very sorry if I never reviewed your OC.

Alright.

Jennifer was jotting something down in her notebook. She was also collecting all kinds of flowers around the mountain. She looked over. All around her were her six friends. There was James, who she liked the most, mainly because of how kind he was.

Then there was his brother, Vector, who was the complete opposite. He was always being rude and reckless. James and Vector were both 15, and she was 16. And there was also her best friend, Mandy. She was 14 and very down to earth, and they had known each other since Mandy was 4 and Jennifer was 6. There was also Benjamin, who was the oldest at 17, and boy, did he act like it. He was always bossing people around, but Jennifer knew he was just looking out for his friends.

There was also Frisk, who was 12, and they had just met recently. Frisk had hit it off with Mandy immediately, then she started making friends with the rest of the group. She was also very quiet, rarely speaking.

And finally, Ned. He was Frisk's friend before Frisk joined the friend group they all had. He wasn't exactly with the group, but he had decided to come on this little outing to Mt. Ebott with them.

"Frisk, why the hell are we here? This place is sooo boring," Vector said. Jennifer rolled her eyes. She was having a good time here, actually. Benjamin was sitting on the edge of the hole in the middle of the mountain. "Uh, yeah, why are we here?" He asked, twirling around that ridiculous fake gun he had. "I need to get back home before dark. I got school tomorrow. And unlike you fellas, when you're 17, school is real important."

Frisk looked bashful. "Well..um...I wanted to see what this whole legend was about. The whole 'No return' thing." Everyone just nodded. Benjamin got up. "Well, pardners, I'll be back home." As he got up, he tripped on a vine and stumbled, and he fell down, just barely holding onto the edge. At first, no one did anything, standing in shock, then James rushed over and grabbed Benjamin's arm, and that snapped everyone out of their trance. They all grabbed onto each other, even Ned, who was hanging around in the back corner, grabbed on to haul him up. As they started pulling Ben up, Vector's grip starting slipping, for he was wearing gloves. Eventually, they all tumbled down the mountain, disappearing into the dark abyss.

And that starts this story! Hope you liked it, sorry it was so short.

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

The senpaith hath notithed meh. But seriously, thanks for the reviews. I'll try to make this chapter longer. Also, yes, in this story, Frisk is female.

Ned got up, groaning. He looked around, trying to regain his bearings. It seemed he was the last to get up, and it looked like no one even noticed, but that wasn't exactly something different. He glanced around the room, looking at all of Frisk's friends. Ned was 12, like Frisk, and they had met in 1st grade. They had become friends over the fact that they were both resigned and quiet, which was kind of ironic. Ever since 3rd grade, kids had teased them, making smoochy faces and stuff like that. It was annoying, but they dealt with it.

Ned absentmindedly fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out the ribbon his sister had gave him before she...well, he didn't want to think of that. He saw the one with the notebook looking absolutely confused, and muttering. "We should've died...it makes no sense..."

Frisk appeared to be talking to someone, and Ned thought for a moment he saw her eyes flash red, then they turned back to their original hazel. Ned made nothing of it, he was probably just hallucinating because of the fall. Speaking of that, the smart one was right. How were they not dead? Ned looked to see everyone elses reactions. The one with the weird cowboy hat was pacing around, looking extremely worried. The one who liked to cook was trying to calm his brother, who was absolutely fuming.

"What the hell is this? How are we not dead?! Why, for once, does Jennifer _not know anything?!"_ He said, still extremely angry. What he said seemed to snap the smart one-Jennifer- out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, what?" She said, adjusting her glasses. The loud one was seething, and he sighed angrily.

"This is stupid, James, get your _freaking hands_ off me! I am completely fine!" At this, his brother seemed to get the message, and pulled his hand away. Jennifer's friend stepped forward.

"Look, I know this is weird, but we shouldn't be yelling at each other, _Vector._ I say we keep moving forward." She said, but the loud one was still mad. He punched the wall in frustration, and instead of breaking his fingers like everyone expected him to, he left a large crack, without a scratch. He looked at his glove, which was now glowing orange, then to everyone else, as if he expected them to explain what just happened.

Jennifer just looked at him, wrote down something in her notebook, then walked off. Everyone ran after her, though James had to practically drag Vector through, for he was still staring at his glove in shock. They all entered a gray archway, and saw a flower. It looked like a normal flower, but Jennifer was narrowing her eyes through her glasses.

"I don't think it's safe. I just have a feeling." Jennifer said, and everyone stared at her, because her glasses were glowing purple. Ned sighed, and Mandy walked towards the flower.

"See, Jen, nothing-gahh!" The flower had sprouted a face, and it seemed really happy about something.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Everyone just looked, and Jennifer was still looking at Flowey through her glowing glasses. Flowey took a look at all of them. "Hmm...you're new to the Underground, arent'cha?" At this, Jennifer finally lookrd away and wrote down the name in her book. Frisk also seemed to be looking at Flowey with distrust, and Ned thought he heard a small voice saying _"Don't trust him."_ Benjamin spoke up.

"Uh, yes we are...new to this place. Whhhat are you and how are you talking?" Ben said, and Flowey laughed.

"Wow, you must all be so confused! Someone oughta teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do!" Everyone felt a tug in their chest, and a bunch of hearts came out. Everyone looked at them and gaped in shock, and, for some reason, Ben's was upside-down. "Those are your souls, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but-"

"Hey, my soul ain't weak! I CAN FIGHT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Vector said, holding up his fists, and everyone sighed. It seemed Vector was back to his old self, which wasn't saying much. Flowey just looked at him, and continued.

"As I was saying, your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!"

"Like levels? Like in video games?" Ben said, confused.

"No, silly! It stands for LOVE! You want some love, don't you?" Everyone looked at each other, except for Frisk and Jennifer, with Frisk staring at Flowey with uncertainty, and Jennifer's glasses glowing again.

"Uh...sure?" Mandy said, and Flowey grinned.

"Great! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white...friendlyness pellets!" At this, Jennifer and Frisk's distrust seemed to grow higher. A bunch of pellets surrounded Flowey, and he shot them towards the group. Jennifer tried to sidestep out of the way, but a pellet still grazed her cheek. Frisk, however, held up the branch they had brought for some reason, which was glowing red. She smacked the pellet with it, and the pellet went flying, ricocheting off the narrow walls.

As for everyone else, they predictably all got hit. Vector growled and rushed towards Flowey. James' pan was glowing green, and tendrils of green smoke was coming out and going towards everyone, and when it reached them, their wounds were all healed. Jennifer watched in shock as the cut on her cheek started to fade, as well as everyone elses. A vine came up and made a wall between Vector and him. Flowey's face had been morphed into a terrifying grin.

"You IDIOTS! The only smart ones are those two! In this world, it's kill or BE killed! Hahahhahah!" Everyone backed away as a ring of pellets surrounded them. They all looked terrified, and Frisk was getting ready to try and deflect them again when a fireball came and blasted Flowey away. Everyone looked towards their savior, and it looked like a humanoid goat. Despite what happened, Ben tried to hold back laughter. Jennifer smacked him with her notebook.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths!" She said, looking at all of them in turn. "I am Toriel, keeper of the ruins. I pass through here to see if a human has fallen. It has been a long time since one has come, let alone...seven. Come now." She said. Everyone looked at Toriel with distrust, but Frisk seemed happy to come with her. Jennifer nodded, her glasses glowing again.

"I think she's safe. I'm following her, if anyone wants to come." She didn't have to ask twice. Everyone followed Toriel into the unknown.

Sorry, Jinx, I kind of stole the powers thing from you. Will a brownie suffice as payment? Also, sorry again that it was short.


	3. Chapter 3 (short chapter, sorry)

Woop, sorry for being dead.

Mandy gaped at the large structure around them. It seemed to be abandoned, with vines growing all over the walls. There was a bed of red leaves, and Frisk seemed to be staring at it. Frisk snapped out of her trance and hurried along to catch up with the others, and Vector smiled.

"I'll race you!" He said, rushing through the doorway, not looking where he was going. He then collided into a large purple door, and growled and looked up. "Who hit me?! I'LL FIGHT YOU!" Toriel came over and helped Vector up, while Mandy just rolled her eyes. Ben looked worried.

"Um, Ms. Tor-er, ma'am, when can we get home? We ain't gonna stay here forever, right?" Mandy saw Jennifer grimace. Mandy knew Jennifer hated when Ben used that awful cowboy grammar of his. Toriel smiled.

"I'm sure you will get home in time," she said. Jennifer had that weird look, and her glasses were glowing again. Mandy decided to address this.

"Jen? Your glasses look weird." Jennifer shook her head, and the glow dispersed. "I have the feeling she won't let us go home." Jennifer said. Jennifer looked around the room. There were a few buttons and the large door, and it seemed to be a puzzle of some sort. She looked to all of the buttons.

"We must have to press them in a certain ord-"

"HEY GUYS, CHECK THIS OUT!" Everyone turned to Vector, who's glove was glowing like it was earlier. He punched the wall, and a crack appeared. "Cool, right?" Toriel, surprisingly, didn't seem fazed. She just solved the puzzle, like Jennifer was trying to do. Everyone looked at Toriel for answers, who didn't seem to notice.

"The Ruins has many puzzles. Adjust yourself to the sight of them." She said, and walked through the open door. Frisk went after her, and Ned stayed close behind Frisk. They all walked through, except for Jennifer who was reading a sign.

"Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road. Sounds almost poetic." She said and wrote it down in her notebook, then she walked through with everyone else. They came across a bigger room with several switches. Toriel looked to all of them and smiled.

"In this room, you must flip all the switches. Here, I have marked the ones you must flip." Jennifer looked at one of the switches, which was labeled. Jennifer shook her head.

"This is not even a puzzle," she said as Frisk went ahead and fljpped the switches. They came across another room, this time with a dummy.

"In the underground, you will encounter monsters. When you meet one, strike up a friendly conve-" Toriel began, but Ben interrupted.

"Hello, miss? I don't think talkin' will kill the monster," he said, and Toriel chuckled.

"Oh, we are not here to kill any innocent one. I will be ahead." She walked into the other room, and Frisk followed. Ben rolled his eyes. He aimed his gun at the dummy and pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

Everyone stared at the gaping hole in the dummy's torso. Mandy looked at Ben.

"Is that an actual gun? That's a complete safety hazard, Benjamin." Ben looked at his gun.

"No, it's not! What-Jennifer, what was that?" Jennifer sighed.

"I don't know everything, Ben. I don't _freaking_ know, alright?! I'll be up ahead." Jennifer walked through the entryway. Mandy shot Ben a look, then hurried after her. Vector smiled.

"Always knew she wasn't a wimp." He raced through the entryway, and Ben reluctantly followed.

Okay, okay, very very sorry for making it short. I've had a lot on my plate recently. I'll definitely make the next chapter longer. But tell me: would you prefer short and quick updates or a long wait and a bigger update?


End file.
